Love or Music?
by PinkFriday123
Summary: Most people live and die with their music still unplayed. They never dare to try.
1. my story

Ever since I was a little kid music was life. My life was music. I would wake take a shower listening to music, go to school and come back with my headphones on. Go to sleep with the radio playing my last thoughts always being 'One day I want to be just like them.' It has nothing to do with the fame or the money and the fan girls. Honestly all that ever mattered to me was that rush you get in the pit of your stomach. The adrenaline rushing through your veins as you hear thousands of people screaming your name. The exact same feeling I'm feeling right now. In a huge stadium thinking this is it. It doesn't get any better than this.

But to get where I am today I had to face a lot of difficulties. Life isn't easy. Especially when your 18 year old rockstar. When I first realized that I wanted to be famous was when I was 8. And to be honest there was I time when I just simply gave up. Thought all this trouble wasn't worth it. But here I am today cause I have had help from my wonderful parents and friends. Now I can tell you one thing, the one difficulty I never thought I'd ever face, especially at this age was to find the love of my life. Whats even worse than falling in love with your dream girl or even worse falling in love with her in 1 month. Even worse? Knowing that at the end of that month you have to choose .LOVE OR MUSIC? The choices would both make me happy but the question was which one is really worth fighting for? May I remind I was only 16 when I had to make this choice. That was two years ago. I bet your wonder what choice I made because even though it seems like it should be an easy choice it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life .

I don't regret the decision I made. Honestly I LOVE my life right now. Even though I at times a do wonder what if… But when I wake up in the morning I know I made the right choice. But what do you think? What would you have chosen? The love of your life, your dream girl or music, your reason to wake up each day?

I am Elijah Goldsworthy and this is my story…


	2. music

"ELI!" Cece called from the kitchen. The four year old ran down the stairs in baggy sweat pants and a band tee. He was hugging a stuffed skull with earphones on in one hand while the other was on the railing.

"Yes mommy?" Eli asked hugging the stuffed skull to his chest. Cece's heart swelled at the sight before her. Her baby never looked cuter.

"Baby boy do you know what today is?" She asked. He looked up at her with a questioning look, tilting his head to the right and squishing his eyebrows together.

"No… ?" "Well baby boy" she started before she went to the kitchen and took out a birthday cake. "Happy Birthday" She smiled as Eli's curiosity turned into a huge grin. He ran into the living room, put down Morty, his stuffed skull and ran back to the kitchen jumping up and down. Cece laughed as Bullfrog came into the kitchen. He picked Eli up and said " I have a surprise for you" smiling.

"OOH! IS IT A CAR!" An overly excited Eli asked Bullfrog chuckled and said "Nope" As he took out 2 concert tickets. "What's this?" Eli asked looking at the paper with weird stuff on it.

"This is a concert ticket. We're going to see Escape The Fate." Bullfrog smirked knowing how much his son loved them. It was sort of weird considering he was only 4 well 5 today. Eli's room was full with poster of different bands that bullfrog would sneak out of the radio station, all of which were autographed.

"REALLY! I CAN'T WAIT! WHEN DO WE LEAVE?" Cece and Bullfrog laughed

* * *

><p><em>My first concert was when I was about 5. It was an Escape The Fate concert and it the awsomest thing my 5 year old brain could imagine. It was when it all started. After that I would ask my parent for guitar lessons, and drum lessons and piano lessons<em>_,__ any instrument, you name it, I wanted to play it. By the time I was 7 I knew how to play almost everything. I couldn't write songs yet so I would mostly rock out to songs by other rock bands but it taught me how hard it really is but honestly I was and still am stubborn. I had my mind set and no matter what anyone else says or does I wasn't going to give up. Or so I thought. I twas in the beginning of middle school when I become best friends with Adam and his brother drew. I also became friends with a girl named Clare, but I thought nothing of it. Of course like always life has to prove me wrong… _

* * *

><p>~12 YEARS OLD~<p>

I was walking down the hallway of Degrassi middle school with my earphones on listening to gorgeous nightmare by Escape the fate when I bumped into some one making all their books fall. I bent down to pick them up and handed them back to the person. "Im so sorry I wasn't- " I started but stopped and smirked when I saw who it was.

"Edwards" I smirked.

"Goldsworthy" she giggling

_Is it the way that you talk, that's causing me to freak?_

_Is it the way that you laugh that's making my heart beat?_

_Is it the way that you kiss? It's gotta be the way that you taste_,

_your such a gorgeous nightmare .._

Coincidence.

" Uh hello? We're here too you know" said Adam standing next to Drew

"Oh I know I just figured if I ignored you you'd leave" I smirked

"Oh har har you know you love me" Adam said as we all started walking towards the cafeteria.

"O yes Adam. I hope to one day marry you! It's what I dream of every night!" I replied sarcastically faking a cheery voice

"Oh I know" We all laughed.

.

* * *

><p>i dnt own anything =(<p> 


	3. crush and heartbreak

_It was in the summer of that year that i realized i had a small crush on my best friend. Clare, was, no IS beautiful. But i thought nothing of this crush. I certently wasn't going to do anything about. I thought it would go away over time. Boy was I wrong. Besides music I realized she was my muse, ofcoarse i didn't realize this until after _that _day. Lets just say my life has never been easy. _

13 years old.

I sighed as i watched Clare from afar. She was talking to Alli. They were all smiling and giggling, she looked so beautiful., i coudn't help but smile. Clare and Alli looked in my direction and Clare blushed . I smirked until i heard Drew, Adams brother tell K.C , one of the most popular guys in school something that made my smirk fall.

"Dude Clare totally likes." I turn back and notice he is standing in back of me. They come over and sat next to me.

"Hey man" Drew and K.C say. I just nod at them and pretend to listen to music. I knew it was bad to eavesdrop but i coudn't help. After all I am a curious 13 year old. Anyway K.c and Drew kept talkling.

"Dude I know, i kinda like her too." K.C says which causes my blood to boil. FUCK HIM

"You should ask her out. From what i hear from Alli she totally has a crush on you." I sigh softly. As Clare's best friend i know this is true. If anyone else would ask i would say i don't asker her out becuase i woudn't want to ruin our friendship but the truth is, I don't have a chance her. She likes him. Apperantly alot.

K.C smiles and stands up and pulls drew with him. They both head over to Clare and Alli.

I'm left to do what i always do when i get mad/sad/happy. I wrote songs. By this point i have half a notebook full of songs. I pull it out and grab my lucky pen that writes in a dark green. I start writing a verse then a bridge and I'm halfway done with the chorus when Clare come over and squeals really loud. I raise an eyebrow and look at her.

"whats up with you? Got another A++"I say sarcasticly

"NO! K.C just asked me out! I have a boyfriend!" She says jumping up and down with Alli. They both start talking about whatever it is girl talks about. I like to think rainbows and unicorns. I stare at the paper in front of me and try to finish the half finished song that took me 8 min to do. Nothing coming to mind. After staring at the paper blankly with pen in hand for 10 min. I sigh and mutter "dammit" and slap the pen down on the table hard causing Clare and Alli to turn to me. I slap the note book close and throw it and the pen in my back before getting up and heading home.

This is the first time i haven't finished writing a song. I would spend days locked it my wrong just writing songs. It had been days since I'd written a good song. I would try but they would all end up being crap. I stilll haden't finish the song from that day and then before i knew days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. But i still coudn't write.

B y this time i was frustrated! Whats wrong with me. The only person I talked to by now was Adam. Clare and Alli stopped talking to us a when they both started dating K.C and Drew,who both joined the basketball team and now have every girl falling for them. But i didn't care about that. I cared that I couden't play any instrument without messing up, i coudn't write songs at all, and whenever I listened to music I got annoyed at how I coudnt play or write music!

Music was life. _WAS_. Without it i have nothing all becouse i coudn't figure out what to put after:

_'Life's a lie,_

_Loves a game,_

_that i have yet learned to play.'_


	4. insperation

I groaned and rolled over and tried to bury my head in the pillow as the alarm rang. There is nothing I hate more then Monday mornings. Especially after spring break. I sighed and closed my eyes after shuting that damn alarm. "Eli get your ass up!" Bullfrog yelled knocking on the door.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

"Fuck you!" yelled back after i heard him walk away. The door opened and there stood Bullfrog with an eyebrow raised." What did you say?"

"Ducks...uh..are cool" He rolled his eyes and leaves but not before telling me to get out of bed. I groan again and get out of bed and head to the shower. I do my usual morning rutine, you know , pee, shower, brush teeth, and get dressed. By the time Im done CeCe and Bullfrog were already dressed up and ready to go. I sighed for like the 100th time today and grabbed an apple and walked out the door.

I hate mondays.

School. The one thing i hate more than more Mondays is school. The only thing I hate more than school? Gym. Especially at 8 in the morning.

Fuck. My. Life.

I go to my locker after gym fully awake thanks stupid couch Armstrong. I have math next. UGH!

About 5 periods later, after lunch I had English. The only class i don't mind. I walk in sit next to Adam. He's sitting there banging his head and drumming his pencil. I roll my eyes before pulling his headphones out of his ears.

"Dude?" He says

"Oh hey there" I smirk. He was about to say something when Clare and Allii come and sit in front of us talking about dresses. I roll my eyes at them and look back at Adam.

"Watcha listening to?" I say trying to ignore Clare and Alli talk about how cute K.C is.

"Peirce the Veils. Awsoem band, Cool songs." He says putting his Ipod away.

"Cool" I say looking down at my nails. I haven't listened to music in a while. I guess i just haven't been in the mood i guess.

"Dude please tell me you finished writing that song. It was awsome you can't just stop halfway!" He says. Easy to say.

"It's complicated. I'm not inspired you know? I need inspiration" I say.

As he was about to answer Ms. Dawes walks in with a girl. But this girl, she's BEAUTIFUL! She has jet black hair, and amazing green eyes and she's wearing only black.

"Students Please welcome, Julia Mason to the class. Honey take a seat behind Mr. Goldsworthy." says pointing to me. She looks at me and i smirk at her and she smiles back before walking over and sitting down.

"Hey, I'm Eli." I say nervously. This girl is gorgeous.

"Julia" She says softly looking at my eyes.

"You have nice eyes" She says then Ms. Dawes tells me to turn around. I smirk at julia and face the front,

I think i just found my insperation.

'')

"Gotta love the magic of Mondays" Adam says smirking at me with a knowing look. Eye roll for Adam.


	5. Julia

The bell rings signaling the end of english. I run out of the room and catch up with _Julia._ When i finally catch up to her she smiles and looks down.

"So i never got to thank you" I say smirking.

"No need." She says blushing

"Well.. yeah I just needed an excuse to talk to you again."

"Wow. So do you normally flirt with every new girl?" she says smirking back. _She looks beautiful._

"No. But your special."I say causing her to grin. Just as she was about to answer Clare runs up to me and hugs me sobbing. Julia looks at me and raises an eyebrow. Great timing.

"Uhm its not what it-"

"Its alright. See you in english" She says before she turns around and walks away shaking her head. I sigh and look down at Clare who's still hugging me but is now crying harder. I wonder why she's hugging me, we haven't talked since she sarted dating _him._

"You ok?" I ask her as i pull her out of the skewl and into on of the benches outside the school. "No! Eli he- i- she- jenna-" She tryed to say but i ave no idea what she said.

"Clare i don't understand you need to calm down." I say worriedly

"K-K.C cheated on me with Je-jenna!" She said before throwing herself at me and crying again. I never liked K.C. And even though I don't like her like that anymore and we haven't talk for weeks, i still care about her. I sigh before i rubb her back soothing her. I am going to kill him.

LATER THAT WEEK (english class)

"IM SERIOUS!" Julia says. Dawes didn't come today and she didn't leave work so we were allowed to do water we wanted. Adam was talking with Clare but I'm joking around with Julia. I seem to be doing that alot. This girl is not only beautiful but she's also funny and sarcastic and best part she likes Escape the Fate. She was the complete package for me. I really like this girl.

"I'm sure you are!" I say sarcastically.

"So i was thinking you should come with me somewhere on saterday" I say nercously looking at her.

"Won't your girlfriend mind?" She says nodding her head towards Clare which cuases me to chuckle.

"No, no she's just my friend,see the other day she and her boyfriend broke up so yea." I say hoping she understands what I'm trying to say.

"Oh! Heh now i feel stupid" Julia says looking down blushing which makes me smile.

"Well I'll forgive you if you say yes" I say flirtatously.

"Well then. I guess I'll see you saterday" she says getting up and leaving since the bell just rang. I stay siting and smile looking at my shoes.

"You like her don't you?" Adam says handing me my bookbag.

"Yea..." I say noticing Clare who looked upset.

"You okay Clare?" I say She lookes up and nods befor leaving. I shrugg and walk out of the room, suddenly in the mood to write a song. I didn't even mind that I was smiling like an idiot.

_Julia. Heh Julia was the complete package. She was beautiful, she had the most amazing hazel eyes, she wasn't like any other girl. She wasn't all about boys, or make up in fact she hated cocky jocks and girls who wore way to much makeup. She's confident but not cocky, she's sarcastic but nice but what i like the most about besides the fact that we like the same bands is that she isn't scared to be herself, she doesn't care what anyone thinks about her. She changed my life forever._


	6. Condoms

ELI POV

I run down the stairs of my house and silently hope i get what i want. I see bullfrog and Cece in the kitchen. Cece's cooking and Bullfrog is reading a rolling stones magazine which makes me roll my eyes.

"Hey Bullfrog, can we talk?" I ask him nervously. He lookes up and raises an eyebrow but nods. I look at Cece expectently. She sighs and leaves the kitchen while I go and sit next to Bullfrog on the kitchen table.

" So i have this dat with this girl. Julia and well.." I stopp talking when he reaches into his back pockets and pulls out...

_**condoms. I was about to ask my old man for concert tickets and he pulls out condoms! Aren't parents supposed to not want there kids to have sex? Well no! Mine even encouraged it! Now that i think about it makes me laugh but back then i as mortified.**_

MORTIFIED! Why would he think that- Im not- What even!

I was so shocked that i just stared at them like they were somesort of disease or something.

"DAD! NO! i was going to ask you if you could get me some concert tickets! NOT CONDOMS!" i screached which was a bad idea since Cece came running and huged my head to her chest saying

"BULLFROG! PUT THE CONDOMS AWAY! MY BABY IS WAY TO YOUNG FOR SEX AND I DONT EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU CARRY THESE AROUND IN YOU BACK POCKET!" Ugh...

"Guys! Bullfrog look can you get me Escape the Fate concert tickets or what?" I say to a laughing Bullfrog. He was laughing so hard his face was all red and he was even crying.

"Ye-yeah I'll ge-get them tomorr-morrow" He says in between laughs.

"For when?" Today is Thursday soo...

"Saterday round' 8." Finally stops laughing. I roll my eyes and leave them in there to be crazy together and go to my room to sleep.

NEXT DAY

My alarm rang and i lazily got out of bed. Atleast its friday i think as someone knocks my door. I open it to find a sleepy Bullfrog. Probably just got home from work.

"Here" he says grumply giving 2 concert tickets and leaving. Bullforg's never been a morning person.

AT SCHOOL.

When Its finaly time for english I've already skiped 2 other classes. Gym and Home ec.

I sit on my normal seat and start shading in my nails with a black marker before i feel the seat behind me shift which cuases me to smirk.

"You know you can get Ink poisining from writing on your skin right" Julia says smirking.

"Im shading in my nails not my skin so no need to worry" I say smirking back and turning around and leaning on her desk.

"Oh so Elijah likes to paint his nails? Should i be worried" She says giggling. I raise an eyebrow at her and was about to diss her back when i remembered the concert tickets. I pull them out and show them to her.

"OH MY GOD! How did you get theese? They were sold out and theese are front row!" She says shocked staring at the tickets.

"Easy Bullfrog is a shock jock for some radio station." I say

"Woah wait a second! THE Bullfrog! Dude i love your dad!" She says grinning so i decided to tease her.

"Creepy. You know he's married right? He has a kid! Homewrecker! And here i was thinking you liked me when in reality you have a thing for my dad. If you can't be with the one you love, love with the one you with right. I see." I say jockingly before i got hit on the shoulder. Really hard.

"Jerk! I didn't mean it like that!" She says before laughing. which makes me smile

"Well yea he's my father." I smirk

"Awsome. I hear this is gunna be an awsome concert" she says

"Yeaupp! Escape the fate is going to be there with a few other bands uhm Bring me the horizon, uh A day to remember, Pierce the veil, and uhm Black veil brides." i tell Julia whoose smile keeps getting bigger. I decided i liked her like that. Smiling.

"Eli can we talk?" We both look up to see Clare. I look at Julia and she nods before i get up and head to the back of the classroom with Clare.

"Whatsup?" I ask her

"Well I was wondering remember how we used to have movie marathons when we where kids? She says nervously. I smirk

"Yeah sure! When?" I ask already knowing she want to do just that.

"Um hows saterday?" She says smiling I smile for a second before i remember something.

"I can't. I have a date with Julia on saterday. Maybe some other day?" I ask her. She fake smiles and nods. "Yeah! sure, just tell me when your not busy okay?" She says before walking away.

Now i feel bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any of the there awsome yes.<strong>


	7. date

Eli Pov

_So what time are you going pick me?-Julia3_

_Uhm in 10 min?-El_

_Awsome-Julia3_

I smile before pulling my shirt over my head and grabbing Morty Keys. I head downstairs to find Bullfrog and Cece cuddling in the couch. Ew. "Bye guys" I say as I walk out.

When I got to Julia's house, I parked Morty and headed over to the door. After I knocked the door opened, with who I guess is her dad.

"Ah so your this 'Eli' kid I keep hearing about eh?" He says. I smirk and say "The one and only." My smirk drops when he growls at me and calls Julia. Oops?

Julia walked down the stairs as her father walked away. She looked gorgeous! She's wearing a black skirt up to her mid thighs with converses and a plain black t with a leather jacket. My throat was suddenly dry.

"Took your breath away didn't I?" She says smirking and pushing me to Morty.

"Sorta"

AT THE CONCERT

"Eli this is amazing!" Julia says smiling as A Day To Remember preforms 'All I want'.

I smile and get the courage to finally put my arm around her shoulder. I smirk when she blushes and looks up. I look down at her and start leaning in.

_My first kiss with Julia was AMAZYING to say the least. It was indescribable! She tasted so sweet, I never wanted it to end. I can honestly say that even up to today, that was one of the best nights of my life. _

I smile as I pull away and she moves closer to me and sings along with the band.

After the concert we went back stage and got some autographs from the bands for Julia and an escape the fate shirt for me. We walked out hand in hand when we got to her house she kissed me and left. I sighed contently and drove home.

NEXT DAY

I was currently at home playing video games when the doorbell rang. I got up lazily and opened the door to find Adam and Clare with popcorn and a bunch of movies.

"Seriously?" I ask as I go back to the couch and sit down turning of the xbox.

"YES!"


	8. mistakes

_A FEW MONTHS LATER_

"I hate Mondays" Eli said resting his head on Julia's shoulder. Him, Julia, Adam and Clare were all sitting on the picnic tables outside of Degrassi. They had decided to hangout after school because they had nothing better to do.

Clare shook her head and was about to say something when all of a sudden her phone started ringing. It was a text from her mom telling her she had to be home ASAP.

"I have to go my mom wants me home" Clare said packing up her things and getting up.

"Aw come on Edwards we just got here!" Eli said making Julia roll her eyes.

"Sorry" She waved and walked away. Eli sighed and turned to see Julia glaring at the table and Adam looking at her weirdly.

"WELL I should go so you two love birds won't make me third wheel, later!" Adam said smiling at them and walking away.

"Am I missing something?" Eli asked looking at Julia confused.

"No, it's just, how exactly do you feel about Clare?" She asked not looking at him.

"She's my best friend I love her the same way I love Adam. There like Family. Why?" He said.

"It's just that lately, you two have been hanging out a lot and the way you look at her-" Julia started before being cut off by Eli's lips.

"Jules, I like you okay? As a matter of fact I love you. You know that. Like I said Clare is like a sister to me!" Eli said kissing her once more before Julia smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I better get going anyway, My stepmom is making dinner and if I'm late she's going to kill me." Julia said getting up and kissing Eli's cheek. "By the way I love you too." She whispered in his ear making him blush.

After she left Eli was on his way home when he got a text from Clare saying she needed him. After imagining the worst he ran all the way to her house. Once he got there he saw the Edwards were all crying. They told him Clare was in her room. He ran all the way up and opened her door to see her crying and staring at a picture. He went and sat next her on the floor.

"We took this picture, a year ago. We went with my snowboarding with my dad." Clare said.

"W-What happened?" Eli asked looking at the picture in her hands.

"Darcy was raped." She whispered looking up at him. She jumped onto his arms crying on his shoulder. "Then s-she tried to k-kill herself" She cried. Eli was shocked. He rubbed Clare's back knowing she just wanted to be held.

"I'm sorry" Eli whispered after Clare calmed down a little. She pulled back and looked at him. Before he knew it, Clare was kissing him. His eyes widened and he froze. He felt all warm inside, and just as he was about to lose himself in the kiss and actually kiss back his phone rang. They both pulled back shocked.

"CLARE! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! I-WE WERE JUST FRIENDS!" He said pointing between him and Clare. He looked down at his phone and saw he had a missed call from Julia. He sighed as his stomach filled up with what felt like guilt. He turned to Clare and said "No one finds out about this okay? Not Adam or Alli or ANYBODY!" before walking out of her house.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>


	9. Even bigger mistakes

ELI POV

That kiss with Clare felt... right? It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He never felt like that when him and Julia kissed. SHIT! JULIA. She had called him at Clares house. He took his phone out of his pocket and and dialed her number.

"Hello" She answered sounding like she was crying.

"Hey, its me you okay?" Eli asked worried.

"Yea, I'm fine sort of. Can you just oick me up? I'm at the park by Degrassi." She said.

"Yea I'll be there in 5 minutes."He said hanging up.

He treid to stop thinking about it but he just coudn't. Clare's lip felt so soft, and she tasted so sweet. He was so confuesed! Should he tell Julia? It was obvious Clare liked him but what would Julia do if she found out?

By the time Eli got to the park, he decided that he was going to tell her and if she broke up with him, then he was going to go after Clare. He saw Julia sitting in a bench looking at the at the sky. Next to her was a a duffel bag. He approached her and gasped when he saw a bruise on her left cheek.

"What happened!" He ask her pulling her into his arms. She sobbed and once again her was reminded of what happened with Clare. He closed his eyes and shook his head tryign to get it out of his head. He pulled back a little and looked at her face. He wiped her tears useing his thumbs.

"Jules, babe, what happened?" He askd softly this time.

"I called my step mom a bitch and she told my and dad and well this happened." She said pointing to the bruise."So I packed a few clothes and ran out. What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? Eli please don't make me go back there!" She cried making Eli hold her tighter.

"Shh. It's gunna be okay. Your gunna live with me okay? My parents won't mind." He told her kissing her forehead. After she finnaly calmed down, he sighed and grabbed her bag and took her hand as they started walking his house. Once they got there, they told CeCe and Bullfrog what happened, they quickly accepted Julia into there house.

They where currently in his room. Julia was in her pajamas and so was were cuddled up together when Julia let out a sigh and whispered "I love you so much" into his chest making him feel even more guilty about his and Clare's kiss. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you too" back only this time he barely meant it. He decided he wasn't going to tell her about the kiss. She has enough going on and it wont happen again. Besides the kiss didn't mean anything to him right?

_wrong. I have never been more wrong in my life. That kiss... It changed everything. And me not telling Julia immediatly led to something even bigger. Something that would change me for good._

* * *

><p><strong><em>btw yes Julia does die in this story =(<em>**

**_review?_**


	10. The worst mistake

btw

**_ELI IS 15 YEARS OLD NOW._**

* * *

><p>Eli and Adam sat in the living room of the Goldsworthy house hold playing video games after school when they were supposed to be doing homework.<p>

"Where's Julia" Adam asked not looking away from the TV screen.

"She got detention for cursing out a teacher" Eli said smirking smugly.

"Wow. Who" Adam said still not looking up.

"Mr. Perino. Hah you should have been there when he tried to calm him down by putting a hand on her shoulder she started yelling 'rape'." Eli said chuckling making Adam burst out laughing. When all of a sudden they heard thunder. They look outside and saw it was raining.

"Damn. I should probably go pick Julia up now." Eli said getting his dad's keys to which he was only allowed to use for 'emergencies'. Hah. Adam nodded and said "I should probably go home now, I'll call you later man."

Eli went to his room to change into some jeans and as he was going down the stairs the door burst open with a angry and soaking looking Julia.

"Woah what happened to you?" Eli ask sortof scared.

"Who was just here?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"A-Adam why?" Eli said slowly walking down the rest of the steps and taking out his hoodie to give it to her but she only shook it off.

"I can't believe you two kissed! And you didn't tell me right after!" Julia whispered clenching her fists.

"W-What? Adam? EWW! JULIA WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAY-"Eli said before Julia cut him off by screaming

"NOT ADAM YOU ASSHOLE! CLARE AS IN 'SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME' CLARE." By now Julia was red from anger.

Eli froze. "Wh-who told you about that"

Julia luaghed bitterly shaking her head. "I was on my way to detention when I overheard Clare telling Alli about how 'it was the best kiss she ever had.' Did yous seriously think I would'nt find out?"

"I was going to tell you but it was on the same day you ran away and you were in enough pain so i decided to not tell you. JULIA THAT KISS MEANT NOTHING I SWEAR!"Eli said trying to touch Julia but she just kept pushing him away.

"No Eli. I need sometim to think." She said walking out the door. Eli tried to grab her hand but only managed to pull out the rings she had on her hands. He angrily tossed them in his house and ran after her.

_thoose rings happen to be the same rings i wear everday. There all i have left of her. Heh. Sad isn't it?_

"Julia LET ME EXPLAIN!" Eli said trying to stop her from climbing on her bike.

"There's nothing to explain ELI! You kissed your best friend behind my back after you had just told me YOU DIDN'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT ELI!" Julia screamed.

"JULIA COULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH FOR ONE SECOND AN-" Eli froze mid-sentence and his eyes widened.

"Julia... I-I didn't mean that" Eli whispered.

"NO ELI NO. YOU DID MEAN, NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND GET OUT OF MY WAY AND GO TO HELL!" Julia screamed and rode of on her bike.

Eli sighed and turned to look at her. Everything went in slow motion. Julia turning turning to look at him, him screaming at her to look out and the car... that damn car hitting the only thing that actually made sense in his life. Eli just stood there shocked. Tears silently running down his cheek.

_I thought my life was over. For a short time it actually was. That was and still is the worst day of my life. I regret it so much. If I could go back and change that day i would, but i can't._


	11. This is a call

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

><p>==1 Year Later (16 years old.)==<p>

Eli walks into Degrassi community High School for the first time since he moved away last year. After everything that happened with Clare, and Julia he needed to get away, so he went to stay with his grandparents in New York for a while. Worst part is that he hadn't told anyone he was leaving, he just packed and left. Only his parents knew but he told them to not say anything.

He made his way out of the office with his schedule and bumbs into someone. Great just what he needed. He looks and the person and a smirk instintly makes it's way to his face.

"Machismo." Adam looked up shocked. No one had called him that but... it coudn't be, could it?

"Eli?"He asked not sure. This looks nothing like he remembers him and it's only been about a year. He's so much darker then before and didn't his hair used to be brown? Wow he's so much taller and is that EYE LINER AND NAIL POLISH?

"The one and only" Eli says simply. Adam grinned huge before attacking Eli in a hug. Eli stumbles and then chuckles lightly.

"Well I missed you too budy" Eli says patting Adams back.

"Damn you look diffrent! Did you die your hair? Is that eye liner? Is THAT nail polish? How the fuck did you get so tall? Oh shit wait till Clare see's you!" Adam rambles smiling.

"Dude, chill. Fist of all, yes, yes, no its sharpie, I don't know probably puberty, and I can't wait to see her either." He says smirking.

"Just wow. I can't believe it's you! It's been so long" Adam said getting teary eyed before the bell rang. They both sighed before Adam took Eli's schedule and smiling.

"You have Dawes with me and Clare third period. See you then." He hands Eli his schedule back and walks away to science which he so happens to have with Clare.

He see's Clare sitting on her desk and tries to hide his smile as he makes his way to the seat infront of her.

"Why are you happy, I thought you hated Mondays?"Clare asks him

"Oh nothing. I have a surprise for you 3rd period though."He says before turning to face the front of the class smiling muttering 'best monday ever.'

==3RD PERIOD.==

Clare was dieing to know what Adams surprise is. She nervously walks into room to see Adam talking to some guy wearing all black and is that eyeliner?

She quietly took her seat next to Adam and as soon as she did both Adam and the other guy turned to face her. As soon as he did his whole face lit up.

"Clare you remember Eli right?" Adam says pointing to him.

"Eli? Oh my god! ELI!" Clare says before getting up and attacking Eli in a hug.

Eli smiles into her neck and chuckles cuasing her to shiver. Wether they would both like to admit it or not, they both have a special place for one another in their hearts.

They pull back and Clare says "We have to catch up" smiling.

Eli smiles back, a spark in his eyes that only Adams see's, and replies. "Defenitly"

==After school==

"I would love to hangout today but I have to go to a church fundraiser with my mom so, see you tomorrow I guess." Clare says sadly before hugging Eli and waving to Adam.

"So can I came over or...?"Adam says. It's been so long since he's seen Eli, well it seems like it, he's not really sure if he's still the same Eli he knew.

"Ofcourse. But my dad's friend is coming over he says he wants to hear me sing or something. I don't know. So, yeah" Eli says shyly. He's never really been keen on telling everyone he writes and he especially perefers to keep the fact that he also sings a secret.

"Oh! You still write? Thats awsome, and I dont mind, I've never really heard you sing."

They made there way to Eli's house catching up on everything. When they got to Eli's house they found CeCe and Bullfrog with some strange dude in a tie sitting in the living room luaghing.

"CECE! BULLFROG" Adam yells before hugging them. They laugh and hug him back before introducing the stranger.

"Eli, Adam this is Mr. Robert. He works at a music company'' Bullfrog says causing Eli's eyes to bulge.

"Music company?" He asked shcoked. Bullfrog told him it was a family friend. That jackass!

"Yea so get to singing." Bullfrog says calmy and hands him a guitar.

"U-uhm Y-yeah sure"

He sits on a chair and starts to play nervously, messing up the tune few times before finnaly getting it right.

_She fooled all of her friends into thinking she's so strong,  
>but she still sleeps with her light on,<br>and she acts like  
>It's all right on, as she smiles again and her mother lies there sick with cancer,<br>and her friends don't understand her,  
>she's a question without answers,<br>who feels like falling apart.  
>She knows, she's so much more than worthless,<br>but she needs to find her purpose,  
>she wonders what she did to deserve this and..<em>

She's calling out to you, this is a call; this is a call out,  
>'Cause everytime I fall down, I reach out to you,<br>and I'm losing all control now, and my hazard signs are all out,  
>I'm asking you, to show me what this life is all about.<p>

He tells everyone a story,  
>cause he thinks his life is boring,<br>and he fights  
>so you won't ignore him,<br>because that's his biggest fear,  
>and he cries,<br>but you'll rarely see him do it.  
>He loves, but he's scared to use it.<br>So he hides behind the music, 'cause he likes it that way.  
>He knows,<br>He's so much more than worthless,  
>he needs to find the surface,<br>cause he's starting to get nervous.

_He's call calling out to you,_

_this is a call, this is a call out,'Cause everytime I fall down, I reach out to you,  
>and I'm losing all control now, and my hazard signs are all out,<br>I'm asking you, to show me what this life is all about.  
><em>

_Have you ever felt this way before?  
>'cause I don't wanna hide here anymore.<br>Take me to place where nothing's wrong and thanks for coming, shut the door.  
>They say someone out there sees us,<br>Well if you're real then save me Jesus,  
>'cause I've been this way for far too long.<br>I wasn't meant to feel alone_

_Im calling out to you, this is a call; this is a call out,  
>'Cause everytime I fall down, I reach out to you,<br>and I'm losing all control now, and my hazard signs are all out,  
>I'm asking you, to show me what this life is all about<em>

_Show me what this life is all about  
>Show me what this life is all about <em>

Eli's voice faded out as he stoped singing. and shyly looks up.

"So?"

* * *

><p><strong>reviews please =D<strong>


End file.
